Azumanga Six
by SakakinoRisa
Summary: An AU story in which the girls met in Police Academy and are part of the Tokyo QRU, an elite counter terrorist unit. The personalities are intact, just aged 5 years.
1. The New OIC

_Hello, all. This is an Alternate Universe Azumanga Daioh story I had played with. Instead of meeting in high school, the girls met in the Police Academy except for Tomo and Yomi, who of course had ties back to high school. I am making the story a lateral port into another experience, leaving the character's behavior and actions fully intact. That way, it will be fun to see how they would react 5 years older and in a different "parallel universe" if you will. _

"Stack it up," Lt. Minamo Kurosawa said. The Tokyo Quick Response Unit followed the commands of their Lt. The first to make their way to the door was Sergeant Tomo Takino. She held her MP5 at the ready position and looked to her rear. Second in line was Sergeant Koyomi Mizuhara. She had the ram ready and her M4 slung at her side. She looked to her rear. Lt. Kurosawa was next in line, her M9 in her firing hand. She gestured for the team to hold and looked to her rear. Last in line was Corporal Kagura. She had just joined their QRU and was due for the promotion to Sergeant soon. Kagura backed up to Minamo and gestured.

"All clear, Lt," Kagura said.

Minamo nodded and looked to the front of the line. Tomo slowly operated the door handle, and it didn't move. Tomo looked back to Minamo.

"Locked, Chief"

Minamo nodded and motioned for the ram. "Ram forward. Trailers cover the hall."

Kagura took a knee and pointed her M16 down the hall from which they came. Tomo quickly moved to the other side of the door, and Yomi widened her stance.

"Highground, this is lead. Do you have visual on Delta side, opening 4 or 5?" Minamo radioed.

Corporal Sakaki looked through the scope of her PSG1 at the window Minamo was referring to.

"Negative on visual," Sakaki radioed.

Corporal Kaori followed on the report. "Spotter calls negative as well, Lt."

Minamo nodded. "TOC, this is lead. We're making entry into Objective. Request Go/No Go."

A female voice was heard on their headsets.

"Clear for entry, Lt. Kurosawa."

Minamo, tilted her head and raised an eyebrow to her team. "What happened to Soichi? I guess we have somebody new running the show now. But if Soichi's not here to say it, then I am. Let's bust this bitch in!"

Tomo smiled and nodded at Yomi as she pulled a flashbang off of her armor. As Tomo pulled the pin, Yomi began to bring the ram back as high as she could go. Tomo sounded out on cue.

"POLICE! SEARCH WARRANT!" Tomo cried as Yomi hit the door with all she could muster. The door flew open and Tomo hurled the bang into the room. The team turned their head away as the bright flash and loud explosion filled the room in front of them. The team moved in quickly.

Tomo headed into the room to the left, Yomi darted right. Minamo gave directions moving inside.

"Let's move! Trailer cover door!"

Kagura moved in the door behind Minamo.

"Room clear, moving on!" Tomo screamed making her way into the next doorway. Yomi did the same to the other direction. Sakaki saw the team through her scope.

"Entry team spotted, Delta side, opening 4," Sakaki radioed.

Tomo looked back at the team and smiled. To her left, a closet door flew open.

"Die, bastards!" a female jumped out firing at Kagura.

Kagura turned, but it was too late. Her MILES gear began squalling, and she groaned in disgust.

"God damn it!" Minamo shouted at the team. Tomo quickly shot the "assailant", Lt. Yukari Tanizaki.

Yukari's MILES gear squalled as well, and she laid down on the floor laughing.

"I got you good, Kagura!"

Kagura laid down and looked at her display. Minamo was clearly frustrated.

"Yomi! Cover Tomo while I clear the rest of this floor!"

Yomi nodded and moved towards Kagura with Tomo. Minamo shouted behind her.

"Administer aid, Sergeant Takino!"

Tomo looked at Kagura's display.

"Sucking chest wound, exit wound, broken rib. Wow, Kagura. You got fucked up!"

Kagura rolled her eyes at Tomo. "I know, now fix me."

Minamo and Yukari came back into the room. Minamo stood with her arms crossed.

"Fall in, QRU!"

The team stood in a line, and the sound of Sakaki and Kaori coming to join them could be heard. Yukari smiled at Minamo.

"What do you think, Nyamo? They were pretty sloppy."

Minamo shook her head as Sakaki and Kaori fell in line.

Minamo paused and let her anger sink in to the team. Minamo began pacing back and forth.

"What makes a great team?"

Tomo smiled. "A great leader!"

Minamo turned towards her quickly. "Shut up, Tomo!"

Yomi poked Tomo with her elbow hoping to get her to stop talking. But she knew it was a losing battle.

Minamo continued.

"What went wrong on this operation?"

The team looked at each other. Minamo continued.

"Entry was sloppy. Tomo didn't check that closet before moving to the next room. High ground!"

Sakaki and Kaori answered. "Yes, Lt.!"

"Sakaki, did you have a visual on Lt. Tanizaki at any time?"

Sakaki shook her head. "No, Lt."

"Spotter?"

Kaori shook her head. "Spotter calls no joy, Lt."

Minamo sighed. "Come on, team. You are the best officers in Tokyo. Somebody's life can depend on what you do and don't do. So let's get our heads out of our asses, alright?"

The team nodded.

Minamo smiled. "Now that failure has sunk in, there's dough nuts in the briefing room."

Tomo nudged Yomi.

"Save some for us, fatty!"

Yomi took off her MICH helmet and clobbered Tomo's with it.

"Ow! No need to be so mean!" Tomo said.

The team walked ahead of the senior officers.

Minamo felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What, Yukari?"

Yukari put her hands on her hips.

"Do you enjoy being so serious?"

Minamo took off her helmet. The helmet was scratched from years of QRU abuse. There was gouges that shown through the flat black paint.

"We're in a serious business, Yukari."

Yukari took off her helmet as well as they began walking to the briefing room.

"But you have to learn to go with the flow! Enjoy yourself! You don't want to die with an angry look on your face, do you?"

Minamo shook her head.

"I do relax, but as the team leader, I can't just up and leave my work at the doorstep."

The seniors reached the briefing room and noticed the QRU was standing motionless and speechless. Minamo moved through them.

"Alright, why so..."

Standing in front of the team was a 14 year old girl holding the box of dough nuts out for them with the cutest smile they had ever seen.

Minamo walked up to her smiling.

"Hey, sweetie. This is the QRU briefing room, and it's not Bring Your Daughter to Work Day, so what are you doing here with our dough nuts?"

The girl smiled and tilted her head.

"I'm Captain Chiyo Mihama. I'm your new TOC OIC."

A gasp filled the room. The team was speechless.

Tomo managed to talk. "She's... our commanding officer?"

Minamo stammered. "She's... my commanding officer?"

Yukari pointed and laughed at Minamo. "She's your commanding officer! Hahaha!"

Minamo turned to Yukari. "Yours too, moron!"

Chiyo smiled and took a chocolate long john from the box.


	2. Introductions

The QRU sat around the briefing room table, all staring at this prodigy that sat before them. She looked way too young to be a seasoned police officer. In fact she was.

Minamo wanted to get to know her the best. As the lead, she felt she needed the connection to be there between the team and the TOC.

"So, Captain Mihama, tell us about yourself."

Chiyo hopped a little in her seat. "Chiyo is fine when we're not around the other brass, Lt. Kurosawa."

Minamo nodded, and Chiyo continued.

"My name as I said is Chiyo Mihama. My family is a well to do family, I didn't have to fend for myself much. But I noticed I picked up on things really easy. In fact, I went to high school when I was just 10."

The team looked at each other in amazement. Tomo rocked her chair back on two legs and poked Yomi. "Wow, I wonder what it would've been like to go to high school with her?"

Yomi pushed up her glasses up on her nose. "A bitch, I would imagine."

Sakaki leaned in to Yomi's ear. "I don't know. It might've been fun. Who's to say? It's not like we or anybody else could imagine all of us going to high school with her."

Tomo nodded. "Very true."

Chiyo was talking mainly to Minamo at this point, so she didn't notice the side conversation between the team.

"And after high school, the police came during a career fair and the thought of helping the community like this just lured me in. I took the aptitude test, and I scored higher than the proctor did!"

The others had came back to the conversation at this point and shook their heads in amazement.

"I'm glad you're on our side, Chiyo!" Kaori said.

Minamo nodded. "Agreed. Well, let's go around the table and introduce everyone. I'll go first. Lt. Kurosawa, element lead. I graduated with Lt. Tanazaki here. I'm in the QRU because I wanted to continue a physically challenging career after high school."

Minamo looked at Yukari, who had her feet propped up on the table and was fast asleep. Minamo continued.

"Yukari is here because she has NOTHING ELSE TO DO!" Minamo said yelling in Yukari's direction.

Yukari opened her eyes and looked at Minamo.

"Nyamo, my dream was just getting good."

Minamo slapped her in the back of the head.

"How you made Lieutenant is beyond me!"

"I heard your answers when you went before me in the promotion board, that's how. Now who's the smart one?"

Sakaki raised her hand.

"Captain Mihama, Lt."

Yukari waved her hand at Sakaki.

"Captain, Schmaptain. I can be one too. Nyamo just has to go in the board room before me."

Chiyo looked at Yukari and back to Minamo.

"What does Lt. Tanizaki actually do here, Lt. Kurosawa?"

Minamo rolled her eyes.

"Not a lot, Chiyo. Just plays the opposing force during our training exercises."

Chiyo paused.

"I see."

Tomo stood up.

"Me next! I'm Sergeant Tomo Takino! I'm the scout. I joined the police to have authority and yell at people!"

Chiyo chuckled.

"That's pretty amusing, Tomo. What's your real reason for joining?"

Yomi stood.

"Actually Chiyo, that is her real reason. I'm Sergeant Koyomi Mizuhara. You can call me Yomi. Ram officer and breacher. I joined because the Tokyo QRU has a strict diet and training regimen, so I figure why waste money on a food system or count calories when the government does it for me."

Tomo reclined back on the back legs of her chair.

"And if you need to get rid of the evidence at a crime scene, she'll eat it right up. No mess, no worries."

Yomi pinched Tomo's neck nerve, causing her to fall backward on the floor.

"Ow ow ow ow! I'm just telling her the truth..." Tomo mumbled.

Sakaki stood up. Kaori quickly stood with her.

"Sakaki. Sharpshooter. I was scouted at a carnival, actually."

Minamo nodded. "Saw her take out more targets than anybody with a cork gun and air powered pellets. Figured I'd give her a shot with 7.62mm. No pun intended of course."

Kaori bowed. "Kaori. Sniper Spotter. I'm here because somebody I know joined," she said looking at Sakaki towering above her."

Kagura stood. "Sergeant Kagura. Rear Guard. I joined because of Lt. Kurosawa mainly. She challenged me to a race at the pool one day, and I'd like to be like her someday."

Tomo smiled. "Ain't going to do that if you keep getting killed, Kagura!"

Kagura sat down and put her right arm on the table and flashed her left middle finger under her arm at Tomo, who stuck her tongue out at her.

Chiyo looked around.

"Alright, is that everybody?"

Minamo looked at her watch.

"Not yet. Our negotiator should be getting out of class any minute now."

Chiyo nodded.

"Oh yeah, I read about your negotiator. Came from Osaka, and while she was there, QRU entries actually decreased by 80 percent."

Minamo nodded.

"Affirmative. She has a way of talking to you that just puts you at ease and makes you question what you're fighting for. That's why she's lethal with words."

Chiyo looked through the files on the desk.

"And how are her range scores?"

Minamo shook her head.

"Abysmal. That's why she hasn't been issued a weapon, except for her bullhorn of course."

Officer Ayumu Kasuga entered the room and nearly tripped on the doorway.

"Hi, y'all!" Osaka said. She saw Chiyo sitting at the table looking through her files. "Lt. Kurosawa, you didn't tell us you had a kid!"

Minamo blushed as the team snickered at her comment.

"No, Osaka, this is our new OIC."

Osaka looked up and put her finger on her mouth.

"Oh, you see what?"

"No, Osaka. O I C. Officer In Charge?"

Osaka thought for a minute then smiled.

"Oh! I see!"


End file.
